russelfandomcom-20200213-history
PTV is UAAP home
September 10, 2013 The new PTV-4 will focus on news and public affairs, educational, cultural and children, entertainment and sports programming along with the commercial television stations. The law also creates an advisory council to propose and recommend policies on its operation, programming, broadcasting and production, among others. The measure also allows PTV-4 to generate funds from advertising and airtime sales. The country’s only government television network began operations in 1974 as GTV-4 (Government Televison). It was renamed Maharlika Broadcasting System and following the EDSA People Power Revolution in 1986, became People’s Television 4. Shortly after he took over the mantle of government in June 1992, President Fidel V. Ramos appointed PTV Network’s first board of directors. On March 26, 1992, President Corazon C. Aquino signed Republic Act 7306, turning PTV Network into a government corporation known formally as People's Television Network, Inc. In June 1992, the network was given a one-time equity funding for capital outlay. Since 1992, PTV has been operating on revenues it generates on its own. RA 7306 stipulates that the government shall not allocate funds for the operations of the network. PTV has been on full satellite transmission nationwide since 1992. Its flag station, PTV-4, which is based in Quezon City, boasts of a 40-kilowatt transmitter sitting on a 500-foot tower. With its 27 provincial stations and its affiliation with over 800 cable systems across the country, the network has extended its reach to approximately 85% of the television viewing public nationwide. Since then, PTV has set a new trend in the television industry by being the first to acquire digital technology. It is also the first network to use all solid-state transmitters in its provincial stations with power ranging from 1kw to 10kw. It is also the first station to convert its satellite transmission to digital compression as well as simultaneous transmission of main programs to the Network's provincial stations and independent cable TV systems. PTV has come up with the kind of programs is also known for the excellence it has shown in the late eighties by garnering several awards for three succeeding years from the Catholic Mass Media Awards and producing several pioneering and award-winning programs. For the past years, PTV exerted efforts in finding ways to improve the network. In fact, they have converted their satellite transmission recently to digital video compression making it possible for interactive Satellite News Gathering transmission during news and special events coverage. Specifically, the People's Television Network is committed to pursue the following objectives: *To make itself the alternative television network, giving priority to a balanced mix of high-quality news and public affairs, cultural, educational and children, entertainment and sports programs. *Disseminate objective and up-to-date information on government projects and activities. *Help translate the government's vision of national unity, social upliftment, economic progress, and enduring peace into reality. One of the major leaps PTV has taken was the production of new and additional programs to give new meaning to alternative programming and make primetime viewing more inviting, PTV guarantees to bring distinctive and captivating shows that will bring ample and balanced entertainment to its audience. With 27 provincial stations strategically located around the archipelago and carried by the largest number of cable operators in the country today, the People's Television Network offers you superior service, satellite power and unbeatable nationwide reach and coverage. PTV will enlarge its coverage footprint to include Indian Ocean country states, Hawaii, and the West Coast of U.S.A. The People's Television Network (Telebisyon ng Bayan), the national television network, in cooperation with Silverstar Communications, Inc., unveils a new look with a new line of programs set to define a wider coverage toward has decided to show a TV ratings during the university basketball league for the Kapambansa Network strengthens its position as the country's premiere sports network as it brings the university basketball games of the University Athletic Association of the Philippine (UAAP) to millions of avid Filipino sports fans nationwide, the network priority to education, science and technology, arts, culture and sports in order to foster national pride and identity to experiment with the commercial programming would be the official broadcaster of major international sports competitions those that would feature the government awardees and other inspirational programs. PTV chairman Virgilio Yuzon and the network general manager Cleo B. Dongga-as have agreed to a partnership with the UAAP for the airing of the young league's popular games, in line with the network's commitment to high-quality news and public affairs, cultural, educational and children, entertainment and sports programming. PTV's industry - acknowledge wide reach assures the UAAP Season 76 of increased viewership around the country and eventually boost Channel 4's ratings and also with Studio 23. The teams from these universities play in 15 sports. Basketball, being the most popular sport in the Philippines, is the most watched and most supported among all the sports. All of these sports have Men's and Women's divisions, with exception of baseball, in which only men participate, and softball, which is for women. PTV's credibility is related to the government's overall credibility. The telecast of UAAP games, and invested his own money to ensure league a nationwide coverage. UAAP games airing on PTV-4, and both the UAAP and MBA games are also being aired on Studio 23, ABS-CBN's UHF station on free TV that Channel 13 in terms of signal and coverage. Various UAAP sports like volleyball, swimming, taekwondo, chess, tennis, table tennis, and beach volleyball will also be given full-game coverage on and season-long highlights. The following sports have a Juniors division, in which the associated high schools of the universities participate: for both Boys' and Girls' (volleyball, cheerdance, swimming, and fencing) and for Boys' only (basketball, football, baseball, judo, taekwondo, table tennis, chess, track and field). P5-billion initial capital to revitalize the operations of the government television. Republic Act No. 10390, which amends the 1972 charter of PTV-4, allows the television network to raise revenues from advertising and airtime sales to make it digitally competitive. Fresh, recurring funds will enable the network to embark on new programs that will include educational programming on Philippine culture and history, children, schools, indie films, as well as public service programs on traffic, weather and disaster risk reduction and management, he added. Said the options approved by the UAAP Sports to air the games live every Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday and Sunday on PTV-4 while simulcast and delayed bssis over Studio 23. Among the member universities participate in all sports, namely Ateneo de Manila University, the De La Salle University, the University of the Philippines, the National University, the University of the East, the Adamson University and the University of Santo Tomas. ABS-CBN Sports hs proposed to the the UAAP games live over PTV-4 and ansl be simulcast live over Studio 23. The UAAP president Fr. Maximino D. Rendon, C.M. (Adamson University) is pleased with the partnership as it "brings the games and the passion to more Filipinos, especially those who regularly tune in to PTV and simulcast on Studio 23 through ABS-CBN Sports. Airing the gambling shows Online Bingo and lotto draws under the Philippine Charity Sweepstakes Office (PCSO). UAAP on PTV begins on Tuesdays and Thursdays from 7 to 9 p.m. and Saturdays and Sundays from 2 to 6 p.m. aired live from the Smart Araneta Coliseum and SM Mall of Asia Arena and seen on PTV's 22 provincial stations and over 400 affiliated cable channels. The measure also seeks to allow PTV-4 in all fees and other revenues for its operations and capital expenditures.